


Best Part of Me

by romanovdanvers



Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovdanvers/pseuds/romanovdanvers
Summary: Sometimes home isn't a place. Its also a person
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Best Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again!! Not to worry, this isn't a sad one shot... for now. If you know the song Best Part of Me by Ed Sheeran ft. YEBBA then its best to listen to it while reading.
> 
> Also for those who are familiar, I had an on-going CarolNat fanfic that also had the same title BUT its abt them being rich kids. Sadly, I gave up and deleted it cus I lost muse hehe

It was a starry and calm night. Natasha woke up as she was sleeping in the living room, on the couch. She heads to the balcony and looks up at the stars. Her messy thoughts slowly went silent as she watched the night sky. She wrapped her arms around herself and ran her arm up and down her bicep. Her breath was calm and steady, her entire body was relaxed. Her green eyes were fixed on the stars.

Carol came in the compound quietly since she assumed Natasha was asleep. When she entered the building and heads to the living room. She sees the redhead by the balcony distracted by the stars. She smiles to herself and placed her jacket on the chair as she had changed out her suit when she arrived. She quietly approached Natasha and stood beside her. "I bet it's beautiful up there." Natasha said as she felt the presence of the Captain. Carol chuckled in response. "Yeah and it's bigger than how we normally imagine." She added.

The Captain felt her heart beat a bit fast as she stayed longer with Natasha. She looked at the woman beside her and studied her every feature. Her soft, plump lips, her smooth, pale skin, her beautiful red to blonde hair, her adorable nose, her mesmerizing green eyes. She didn't look away even though Natasha was aware that the Captain was staring.

_Everything feels like it's all making sense. Being here with her was the last thing I wanted cause I told myself not to get too attached. But how can I not be attached? Every single thing about her is just so beautiful and perfect. I can't believe I'm so in love with her._

The red head turned to face the captain and smiled softly. She brushes her short hair back and ran her fingers down the blonde's cheek. Without hesitation, Carol kissed the other woman's hand and gently took it. "Do you trust me?" She asked earning a confused reaction from the assassin. The blonde chuckled and glowed faintly, hovering a bit. Natasha thought for a while and nodded. Gently swooping off her feet, Carol brought Natasha up into the sky, gently holding her by her waist. Natasha was in awe of how big and beautiful the moon was, how the stars shined more up close.

"Look down." Carol said softly. Natasha turned to her and looked down, seeing the city from above. "So this is what it looks from up here." The red head noted, her hands resting on the Captain's chest. Car snaked her arms around the other and gently pulled her closer. Natasha even glowed a bit amd felt warmth enclose her body. How she felt so at peace, so calm, so at home in the other woman's arms.

_So this is what it feels like... To be at home in someone's arms. I've never felt so safe before but now I do. The way she makes me feel so relax and worry-free just makes things even better and has sense. The last thing I ever wanted was to lose another I love but I guess she could handle herself._

After an hour of flying, they finally head back to the compound. Natasha walked back inside and stood by the door. Carol looked at her, wondering why she stopped. She slowly walked towards Nat and gently held her hand. The red head turned and smiled. Without second thoughts, Natasha leaned in and kissed the Captain. A smiled formed on the blonde's lips and pulled her lover closer again. "I never want to lose you." Carol whispered as she looked at the red head. "You never will." Natasha replied with a soft smile.

**But you love me, you love me  
**Why the hell you love me so  
**When you could have anyone else?  
**Yeah yeah, she loves me, she loves me  
**And I bet she never lets me go  
** ** **And shows me how to love myself  
** **  
**'Cause, baby, the best part of me is you, whoa  
**Lately everything's making sense too  
**Baby, I'm so in love with you  
**********

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this since its a happy and sweet one. Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment ;)


End file.
